Enclosures such as closets, pantries, storerooms and the like in homes, offices, factories and stores are often provided with fixed or stationary cabinets, shelves, racks, bins garment rods or hooks (hereinafter collectively referred to as "cabinetry") along one or more of the walls thereof. Such enclosures conventionally include wasted walk-in space that is provided therein to allow the user to have access to all parts of the stationary cabinetry in the enclosure. Where the enclosure is designed to have a given amount of storage space, this results in a loss of useable living space outside of the enclosure since the enclosure must be made large enough for the user to enter the same to have access to all parts of the stationary cabinetry therein. Alternatively, if a given amount of space is provided for the enclosure, a loss of available storage space results from the need to provide the walk-in space for the user to have the requisite full access to the stationary cabinetry in the enclosure.
In order to achieve significantly improved storage efficiency so that either a given enclosure space can have greater useable storage space, in the case of existing structures, or so that less enclosure space need be allocated for a given amount of required storage space, in the case of planned future constructions, it has been found desirable to place cabinetry that is movable on tracks in front of the stationary cabinetry, in the formerly wasted walk-in space of such enclosures. Since such movable cabinetry is not fastened to the walls or floor of the enclosure and might tilt, or tip over, causing injury, in the event a heavily loaded drawer thereof is extended fully out of the cabinetry or the cabinetry is accidentally pushed over from its side, it has also been found desirable to provide means in the movable cabinetry system for inhibiting such tilting of the movable cabinetry.
It is, therefore, a primary object of the present invention to provide improved movable cabinetry systems for enclosures having stationary cabinetry therein.
Another object of the invention is to provide movable cabinetry systems that achieve greater efficiency in the utilization of storage space in enclosures having stationary cabinetry therein.
A further object of the invention is to provide improved movable cabinetry systems employing tracks and carriages which include tilt-inhibiting means formed therein to prevent the movable cabinets from being inadvertently tilted off of their tracks by the user.
Additional objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent as the following description proceeds.